


Eye of the Storm

by techbilt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a new Prime for Cybertron, and he pays his respects to the old one.  With the death one Prime comes a love of another Prime and femme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For Autobotgirl on Tumblr.

The femmes each stared at the news feed, it had been repeated for the last half Cycle. A new Prime had been choosen. 

“Can you believe it? Already.”

Sentinel had been missing for a deca cycle, and they had finally found him. Offline, covered in his own energon. His Spark guttering out, limbs missing and mangled. Even if they could have gotten a medic to his location, there was far too much damnage.

“They revealed his picture yet?” asked the green femme.

“Not yet, though I heard he was Data Clerk,” stated the Blue femme. “Not really an impressive position. He must have potential to have the bearings for Prime.”

“Elita, I just a message from command, they want us on security detail when the late Sentinel Primes remains get here.”

The pink femme nodded, “I wonder if the new Prime will be at the memorial service.”

“Probably,” stated Moonracer. “All the other Primes were there when someone laid their Brothers to rest.”

Elita nodded, “come on Chromia, we better get going, they'll be here soon.”

**--**

Elita and Chromia guarded the remains of Sentinel Prime, by the end of today there would be a memorial and Sentinel would be laid to rest with their creator Primus. 

Bots from far a wide came to pay their respects to the late Prime. The new Prime had yet to be revealed nor had he disclosed himself. His name was released: Optimus Prime. Heavy name for mech who was rumored to be just a Data Clerk.

Chromia stood, stopping a mech draped in black, “Sir, this is a restricted area. You are not enter.”

“My Apologies miss, I was just looking for a little air,” stated the mech. His voice was deep, rich. It carried a weight of knowledge, and the air of authority, though there were trace of 'I have no idea what I'm doing.'

“Allow me to guide you to somewhere you can relax?” asked Elita moving from her post. 

“That would be extremely helpful thank you, uh...” stated the Mech.

“Elita, Elita-1.” answered Elita, happily.

“I'm Optimus Prime, Its a pleasure to meet you.” smiled the red mech, as he followed the pink femme.


End file.
